The Pool
by Maarty
Summary: Zcela nevinně vyhlížející nepřítel jej znovu donutí jí zachránit život.


Clarice se rozhodla, že si trochu zarelaxuje. Byl horký letní den, a tak že si skočí na bazén. (hehe, hrůza, já vím) Od té doby, co ji vyhodili z FBI žila v západní Virginii v jednom malém městě a dělala ochranku v bance. Měla celkem slušnej plat a její spolupracovníci se k ní chovali jako ke člověku, ne jako v FBI. Skoro jako by ani nevěděli, kdo je. Všichni v FBI ji nenáviděli za to, že bez škrábnutí přežila setkání s Dr.Lecterem. Fyzické škrábnutí žádné neměla… aspoň od něj ne, ale na duši jich měla spousty. Dnem i nocí přemýšlela nad tím, proč to udělal, proč se jí zeptal na tu otázku a proč ona odpověděla tak, jak odpověděla. Byl to necelý rok, co jí řekl, že se k ní už v životě nepřiblíží, že si toho kvůli němu vytrpěla dost.  
A ona teď stojí v plavkách u bazénu a přemýšlí jestli by Hannibal Lecter někdy porušil slovo a vrátil se. V bazénu akorát začaly takový ty umělý vlny. "Hm, děckám se to líbí." Zabrblala si Clarice.   
Stála opřená o sloup v rohu bazénu a jen tak zírala do blba. Kousek od ní se pošťuchovala parta děcek. Najednou do ní jedno z nich vrazilo. Clarice to neustála a po hlavě letěla do bazénu. Do vody to bylo asi metr a půl.  
Muž opodál, taktéž v plavkách, se škodolibě pousmál. Pak ale uviděl, jak Clarice smetla jedna z těch uměle udělaných vln a praštila s ní o okraj bazénu. To už vtipné nebylo. Zamrazilo ho a v žaludku měl divný pocit. Byl to zvláštní pocit… ještě nikdy ho v takové síle nezažil… že by strach?  
Tak desetiletý kluk se podíval do koho to vrazil a když uviděl, že ona osoba spadla do vody, tak se nahnul přes okraj a díval se jak je na tom, natahoval k ní hned ruku, aby jí pomohl ven. Dobře na tom nejspíš nebyla, obličej měla pod vodou a nehýbala se. Vyděšeně vzhlédl a už už chtěl zavolat pomoc, když se najednou v bazénu vedle přiutopené Clarice objevil postarší muž.  
"V pořádku to zvládnu." Mrknul na kluka a vynesl Clarice na břeh. Položil ji na zem a zkusil jestli dýchá… hmmm problém…  
Kluci, co shodili Clarice do vody se okolo toho muže seběhli. Chlap jako by chvíli zaváhal, než se Clarice rozhodnul dát umělé dýchání. Sehnul se k jejím ústům s myšlenkou. "Kdyby tak věděla, co se právě chystám udělat…"  
Po pár pokusech se Clarice rozkašlala a skoro vyprskla tomu muži všechnu vodu do obličeje.  
Ještě nebyla pořádně při sobě, když ten muž promluvil.  
"Clarice, víte, že je neslušné poprskat osobu, která vám právě zachránila život?"  
Clarice si utřela ústa a zabrblala něco jako. "Děkuju, omlouvám se." Ale pak se najednou zasekla. "Já ten hlas znám!" bliklo jí v hlavě.  
Hned se k ní nahrnula ta parta kluků. "Promiňte nám to, nevšimli jsme si Vás. Je Vám líp?" ptali se starostlivě.  
Clarice ale zajímala jen jediná věc… kam se poděl ten muž, co jí zachránil život!   
"Jsem v pořádku. Kam šel?" ptala se a hned se stavěla na nohy.  
Kluci vstali zároveň s ní. "Ten, co Vás vytáhnul? Někam tam…" ukázal jí směrem ke kabinkám. Hned se tím směrem rozběhla. Úplně zapomněla na to, že by třeba měla být naštvaná. Jediné, na co byla schopná myslet bylo, že Hannibal Lecter je někde poblíž a že jí právě zachránil život.  
Dala se do běhu, ale po pár desítkách metrů se zasekla. Co udělá? Poděkuje mu nebo se ho pokusí zadržet? _"Hahaha! Tak teď jsi se sama rozesmála! Vrhneš se mu okolo krku, to moc dobře víš!"_ provokovalo její svědomí.  
Znovu se dala do běhu. Proběhla okolo všech kabinek, ale žádná nebyla obsazená.  
"Kde jste, doktore?" zamumlala si. Otočila se dokola. Rožkem oka postřehla postavu v tmavém obleku a světlém klobouku, jak stojí ve stínu pod velkým dubem, co byl na druhé straně silnice.  
"Jak to dělá?" zeptala se sama sebe a rozešla se tím směrem.  
Dr.Lecter zůstal kupodivu stát a jen tiše zíral jejím směrem, jak se k němu pomalu přibližovala, ještě pořád v plavkách a bosky.  
Pousmál se, když už se dostala do vzdálenosti vhodné pro konverzaci.  
"Myslím, že je na čase, Vás patřičně pozdravit, Clarice. Dobré odpoledne."   
Clarice kývla. "Dobrý den, doktore."  
"Cítíte se lépe? Praštila jste se do hlavy." Ptal se starostlivě.  
Překvapeně si sáhla na místo, které ji až teď začalo bolet. Dřív neměla čas na to myslet.  
"Je mi fajn. Doktore, proč jste…?" opáčila a hned se chtěla na něco zeptat, jenže Hannibal ji nenechal.  
"Ano, na to že jste před chvílí dostala umělé dýchání od "kanibala" se tváříte celkem spokojeně… a pokud bych mohl něco navrhnout, tak jak zajisté víte, mám i křestní jméno a byl bych potěšen, kdyby jste ho začala používat."  
Clarice na něj zůstala zírat._ "Umělé dýchání… fajn, no proč ne… dala bych mu ho taky, kdyby se topil… Bylo to tak nevinné jak to vypadá? Nebo ne?"_ přemýšlela. _"Hmm, takže křestní jméno?… VYKAŠLI SE NA TO! Už nejsi v FBI, tak není žádný důvod proč mu netykat!"_  
Hannibal jí zase přesně četl myšlenky. "Pokud vím, tak už nejste v FBI a i kdyby, tak tykání není "bratříčkování"."  
Byla ráda, že se nezmínil o tom umělém dýchání… hehe, ale on ještě nedomluvil. "Omlouvám se, pokud Vás nějak pohoršil můj polib… umělé dýchání. Chci vás ujistit, že jsem to udělal kvůli Vašemu životu, ne kvůli chtíči se Vás dotknout."  
Hannibal se nepřeřekl neúmyslně. Byl to záměr, on se nepřeříkává!  
Clarice se na něj překvapeně podívala, když se kapku zklidnila, tak pronesla. "Ani jsem o tom jinak nepřemýšlela, dok… Hannibale."  
Hanny se na ni zvědavě podíval, ale neokomentoval to. Zeptal se na něco jiného:  
"Překvapuje mě, že jste se mě ještě nepokusila "zneškodnit", Clarice. Pouta a zbraň sebou zajisté nemáte, ale přece jen." Nepokoušel se schovat svůj samolibý a vítězný škleb.  
Clarice na tu otázku byla připravená.  
"Víte, teď už nejsem u FBI a nevidím jediný důvod, proč bych měla dělat jejich práci. Krom toho, Vy aspoň nelžete člověku přímo do očí s kamarádským úsměvem." Odvětila jednoduše.  
Hannibal nemohl skrýt svůj úsměv a zároveň překvapení.  
"Ah, jaká velká změna v chování mé statečné Clarice. Co tak ošklivého vám FBI udělala, že jste otočila o 180 stupňů?"  
Clarice si povzdechla. "Jen jsem si sundala růžové brýle, doktore a přestala si nalhávat, že všichni nejsou zkorumpovaní… dokonce i Delia…"  
"Dokonce i Ardelia co, Clarice? A prosím, tykejte mi, ať smím také…" vyzvídal Dr.Lecter už bez úsměvu.  
Hluboký nádech. "Pomáhala jsem jí s jedním vrahem… a na konečné zprávě se moje jméno prostě neobjevilo… všechnu moji pomoc popřela. Kamarádka." Clarice se sarkasticky uchechtla. V očích měla slzy, ale na tváři statečný a odhodlaný výraz. Přece se nenechá položit na lopatky zkorumpovanými šmejdy. Zahnala slzy a vzhlédla doktorovi do tváře.  
Potěšeně ji sledoval. "Jehňata mlčí nemýlím se?" zeptal se po chvíli.  
Clarice kývla. "Dlouho mi trvalo, než jsem pochopila, že to jediné jehně, které potřebuje od dob Catherine Martinové zachránit jsem já."  
Po tváři jí stekla jedna slza, jako tehdy v Chesapeake.  
Hannibal se usmál, zvednul k ní ruku, že jí ji z tváře utře, ale najednou za nimi zastavilo auto. Clarice se otočila a uviděla tam jejího spolupracovníka z banky.  
"Ahoj, Clarice, vím, že máš volno, ale potřeboval bych s tebou mluvit." Ozval se mladý pohledný muž. Zjevně se mu Hannibal nijak nelíbil  
Clarice se na něj pousmála a utřela si onu slzu sama. "Ahoj, Jesse. Co potřebuješ? Klidně mluv."   
Jesse si znovu nedůvěřivě prohlédl Hannibala, vystoupil z auta a políbil Clarice na tvář. Hannibal jednou pomalu mrknul s upřeným pohledem na mladíčka, co si dovoluje něco zkoušet na jeho vyvolenou.  
"Víš, pan Hyde, on… je v nemocnici a…"  
"Hyde je místí patolog, že?" přerušila jej Clarice, vysluhujíc si káravý pohled od Hannibala.  
Jesse kývnul. "Jo, jak už jsem řekl, je v nemocnici a není tady koroner… vím, že ty v tomhle oboru máš praxi, a tak tě chtělo přes mě město požádat, jestli by ses nepodívala na jedno tělo. Nový koroner přijede až za týden."  
Clarice na něj zůstala pár vteřin překvapeně zírat, a pak se otočila na Hannibala.  
"No, víš, Jesse, já už to strašně dlouho nedělala."   
"Místní doktor kategoricky odmítá. Nenechej nás v tom! Řádí tady vrah a policie potřebuje vědět co nejvíc."  
Clarice se ještě jednou otočila na Hannibala.  
"Dobře, ale doktor pojede s námi."  
Jesse ne zrovna nadšeně přikývnul. "A má ten doktor jméno?"  
Hups! Clarice nevěděla jak Hannibala představit.  
"Jsem doktor Philip Starling." Pronesl Hannibal s milým úsměvem a podal mladému muži packu. Clarice se na něj zděšeně otočila.  
"Jesse Evans. Starling? To jako strýc?" zeptal se překvapeně.  
Hannibal zakroutil hlavou. "Ne, manžel."  
Nebýt Hannibalovy ruky proplazené okolo Claricina pasu, tak by v tu chvíli ležela na zemi. Jesse se na dvojici překvapeně zadíval.  
"Clarice, neříkala jsi, že jsi vdaná."  
Clarice ještě pořád nevěřícně zírala na Hannibala. "Jo, já vím."  
Když Jesse pochopil, že se vysvětlování konat nebude, tak udělal pár kroků k autu.  
"Dobře, mám na Vás počkat, nebo se uvidíme až na místě."  
"Počkej." - "Až tam." Vyhrkli naráz Clarice s Hannibalem.   
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. "Tak jo, počkej na nás tam. Jsme tam za půl hodinky."

Hned jakmile byl Jesse pryč, Clarice ustoupila od Hannibala a naštvaně se na něj zadívala.  
"Nemyslíte, že byste se mě mohl aspoň zeptat, než se veřejně prohlásíte za mého manžela?"  
"Omlouvám se, Clarice ale nelíbilo se mi, jak se ten muž k Vám choval. Až moc vroucně, podle mého názoru."  
Clarice zatnula pěsti. "Podle mého taky, ale to ještě neznamená, že řeknete, že jste můj manžel."  
"Omyl, Clarice. Dost věcí se tím pro něj vyřešilo." Opáčil Hannibal.  
"A na mě byste třeba myslet nemohl? Co když mám přítele? A co když se teď se mnou kvůli Vám rozejde!" vyhrkla Clarice.  
Hannibal se usmál a přistoupil k ní. "Nemáte přítele, Clarice. Vím to."   
Zawrčela na něj a hodila čelem vzad. "Jdu se převléct."   
Hannibal se pořád usmíval. Úplně měl na jazyku tu větu: "Nechceš pomoct?" Nakonec ji ale nevyslovil. Namísto toho se rozešel za roh pro svůj jaguár.   
Netrvalo to dlouho a Clarice konečně opustila bazén. S batohem přes rameno, v krátké sukni a uplém tričku vyšla na parkoviště. I kdyby jej pohledem nehledala, okamžitě by upoutal její pozornost. Elegantní muž v klobouku, opírající se o své nablýskané auto, její pozornost upoutá mnohem rychleji, než samotný Brad Pitt jen ve spoďárech.  
Zapudila návrh svého naughty ega, které jí radilo, ať jej znásilní přímo na kapotě toho tmavozeleného jaguáru, a rozešla se k němu. Hannibal si ji potěšeně prohlížel.  
_"Příjemná změna."_ Pomyslel si a miloučce se na ni usmál.  
Clarice se při jeho ‚prohledávání očima' mírně začervenala.  
"Víte, že byste na mě neměl takhle koukat? Jste přece můj manžel. Máte mě doma. Nemůžete se na mě dívat jako mlsný pes." Ušklíbla se.   
Hannibal byl pár vteřin zticha, což v praxi znamenalo, že jej překvapila… ne ale na dlouho:  
"Ovšem, když jako podtitulek dodáme, že jsme se neviděli několik měsíců, tak můj pohled bude zcela na místě, nemyslíte?" opáčil a otevřel jí dveře na straně spolujezdce.   
Clarice s úsměvem vzdychla a nasedla. Hannibal s podobným úsměvem obešel auto a sedl si za volant.  
"Bydlím pár ulic odtud. Chtěla bych se ještě převléct."   
Hannibal se na ni otočil. "Takhle mi připadáte neuvěřitelně kouzelně. Není důvod pro změnu. A propos… vím, kde bydlíte."  
Clarice na něj zůstala pár vteřin zírat.s "Jak by taky ne, jste Hannibal Lecter, ne?"

Do márnice to byl jen kousek, za což byla Clarice neuvěřitelně vděčná. Nemohla si totiž nevšimnout Hannibalových, sic nenápadných, pohledů na její dlouhé opálené nohy.   
Před márnicí na ně už čekal Jesse. Jen co se auto přestalo pohybovat, Hannibal vyskočil z auta a otevíral Clarice dveře. Zhluboka se nadechla a vysedla. Už ji ani nepřekvapilo, když jí obtočil packu okolo pasu. Už byla připravená i na to, že se k ní skloní a políbí ji. Byla zvědavá, co by ten slavný Hannibal Lecter udělal, kdyby mu provedla tak nedůstojnou věc, jako že by jej svalila na zem a začala jej líbat uprostřed ulice, přede všemi. Nebo kdyby jej tam začala dokonce smyslně osahávat. Přestala přemýšlet nad takovými věcmi, až když se zastavili před Jessiem.  
"Ahoj… půjdeš tam s námi?" zeptala se jej a celkem doufala, že půjde. Hannibal se přece jen aspoň ve společnosti jiných osob choval konzervativněji než, když spolu byli sami.  
"Jo. Půjdu… snad se tam nesložím." Pousmál se na ni Jesse, což se Hannibalovi nelíbilo.  
"Fajn." Pousmála se Clarice, vyškubla se Hannibalovi a rozešla se dovnitř. Už měla tu čest, se tam projít. Musela jednou přijít k identifikaci jejího souseda.  
Netrvalo to dlouho a všichni tři stáli oblečení v pláštích, blížíc se k pitevně. Clarice odsunula těžké dveře a vešla dovnitř, za ní potom Hannibal, který jí dveře podržel a nakonec Jesse.  
Clarice a Hannibal se postavili k pitevnímu stolu, na kterém už leželo tělo. Jesse zůstal stát co nejdál od mrtvoly. Clarice se zhluboka nadechla a Hannibal stáhnul z těla prostěradlo (prostě takový to, co dávají na mrtvoly). Záhadně se pousmál a vzhlédl ke Clarice. Ta na mrtvého muže zhypnotizovaně zírala. Byl to Clint Pearsall (proč já si pořád zabíjím Davida! ;)). Dramaticky vzdychla a dala se do práce. Hannibal jí ochotně pomáhal, přestože věděl, jak Clint zemřel. Clarice to zjistila až po pár minutách.   
"Proboha!" zawrčela. Nebyl to zděšený výkřik, byl naštvaný a znechucený. Vzhlédla k Hannibalovi a i přestože měl roušku, věděla, že se usmívá.   
"Co se děje?" připomněl se Jesse. Clarice už zapomněla, že tam je. Teď si přála, aby ho bývala nikdy nebrala s nimi. Nezbylo, než jí doufat, že není informovaný. Musela mu říct pravdu o tom, co našla, jelikož by se v Clintově mrtvole mohl ještě kdykoliv začít někdo vrtat.  
"Mrtvému chybí játra… a brzlík." Vzdychla.  
Jesse se na ni překvapeně podíval. "Co! Tohle přece obětem dělá ten cvok Lecter!"  
Clarice letmo pohlédla na Hannibala a hned se zase pohledem vrátila zpět k Jessemu. Než ale stihla něco říct, ozval se vedle ní Hannibal:  
"Doktor Lecter."  
Clarice vzdychla. Ach, ta jeho ješitnost. S takovou se ještě prozradí. Jesse se na něj nechápavě podíval.  
"Co?" zůstal na něj zírat, pak mu najednou ale něco bliklo. "Moment… pořád jsem si říkal, koho mi připomínáte! Teď už to vím!"   
"Jesse,..." pokusila se jej varovat Clarice.  
Jesse, ale nebral v potaz, jak nebezpečný Hannibal může být.   
"Jasně! Vy jste Hannibal Lecter! A ty…" otočil se na C. "Myslel jsem si, že všechny ty věci, co se psaly v novinách jsou jen snůška nesmyslů! Teď vidím, že je to pravda! Nevěstka Draculy, co!" křičel po ní, vytahujíce služební zbraň.  
Teď to byla Clarice, kdo mu poslal mrazivý pohled. Jesse se na ně vítězoslavně zatlemil a zvedl telefon, že si zavolá posily. C se podívala na Hannibala, co plánuje dělat. Roušku už měl sundanou a mile se usmíval. Podívala se mu na ruce. Držel skalpel. Hned věděla, co se bude dít a hodila čelem vzad.   
Jesse na ni zařval. "Hej! Otoč se!"  
"Ne, nepotřebuju vidět, jak tě zabije." Zavolala přes rameno.   
"Jak mě co?" zasmál se Jesse.  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. Uslyšela výkřik a pak jen chroptění.   
"Přestaňte s tím! Já se se svými nepřáteli vypořádám sama!" začala ječet po Hannibalovi. "Táhněte k čertu. Odmítám být ve společnosti chladnokrevného vraha, bez citů! Vypadněte!" vytáhla na něj svoji zbraň. "Ještě jednou mi zkřížíte cestu a ustřelím Vám hlavu!"  
Myslela to vážně. Hannibal přikývnul, že rozumí a rozešel se pryč, překračujíc Jesseho mrtvé tělo. "Neshledanou, Clarice."  
"Sbohem!" zařvala na něj.

O měsíc později:  
Clarice stála na útesu a zírala na západ slunce. Pomalu udělala další krok k okraji. Chvíli tam zůstala stát. Pak zavřela oči a udělala další krok. Už zbýval jen jeden. Posmrkla a kysele se zaksichtila. Zvedla pravou nohu a chtěla všechno ukončit. Najednou se jí ale okolo pasu obtočila něčí paže a odtáhla ji pár metrů zpět. Naštvaně se otočila a zůstala zírat do tváře muži, kterého už několikrát poslala k čertu.   
"Myslím, že jsem Vám slíbila, že Vám ustřelím hlavu." Zawrčela. Hlas se jí ovšem třepal a z tváře si musela utírat slzy.  
Hannibal vzdychl a udělal k ní krok. Clarice ale ucouvla zpět směrem k okraji útesu a zpod košile vytáhla služební zbraň.  
"Myslela jsem to vážně, doktore!" wrčela dál, ale nezněla vůbec přesvědčivě. Bylo to spíš zoufalým tónem, než výhružným.   
Hannibal, aniž by mrkl, jí zbraň vzal z rukou a hodil ji dolů, do propasti.  
"Nenechám Vás to udělat, dokud mi to nevysvětlíte. Proč se chcete zabít, Clarice? Jste silná, takhle by to končit nemělo."   
Ironicky se uchechtla a utřela si nos. "Proč to dělám? Ah, náš jasnovidec to neví!"  
Pár vteřin rozmýšlela slova. "Víte Vy proč? Kvůli Vám, jen a jen kvůli Vám! Teď už je mi to jedno, klidně Vám to řeknu! Celou tu dobu celých osm let jsem někde v hloubi duše věděla, že Vás mám nebezpečně moc ráda! Že Vás miluju. A doufala jsem, že Vy mně také! Říkala jsem si: No, Chiltona zabil, Grahama zabil… mě nezabil. Neublížil mi, neposlal mi výhružný dopis, který by mě měl zdeptat. Život v FBI jsem trpěla jen, abych si byla jistá, že o mně víte. Že víte, kde jsem, co dělám, kde bydlím. Nesnáším FBI, vždy jsem ji nesnášela, hned jakmile jste utekl a ten hajzl Krendler mě začal otravovat mi došlo, že celé to ‚my jste tu, pro Vaše bezpečí' je vlastně jen cesta do senátu, politika, podvody a touha po moci. Ale zůstala jsem tam. Pak mi dali Váš případ. Před rokem. Nehledala jsem Vás, abych Vás zatknula, k čertu to vůbec ne! Chtěla jsem Vás vidět! Víte jak je dlouhých bylo těch osm let pro lásku! Nikdy bych Vás nenašla, kdybych Vás chtěla jen zatknout! Kdybych zjistila, že s Vámi spí Usama bin Ládin, našla bych si ho dřív než všichni Američani dohromady! (nevím v kterým filmu to bylo, ale já si to prostě neodpustila :)) Jenže to jak mi řekli, doveď ho živého nebo mrtvého mě dostalo. Chtěla jsem v FBI skončit, jenže to si usmyslel Mason, že Vás umučí. Pak u Krendlera? Ruplo mi v bedně, zbláznila jsem se nebo nevím k čertu proč, jsem Vás neznásilnila přímo v té kuchyni! Možná to bylo tím, že jsem si začala uvědomovat, že mě nemůžete milovat! Že jste vrah a kanibal a abyste mi to dokázal… abyste mi dokázal, jak jste bezcitný, naporcoval jste si Krendlera přímo přede mnou. Ještě chybělo, abyste mi dal ochutnat! Konečně jsem pak odešla z FBI, ti sice poslali echo, že mě vyhodili, ale to už mi to bylo jedno. A pak! Vrchol všeho! Zabil jste Pearsalla a položil ho mně na stůl! Já ho měla pitvat! Dozvěděla jsem se jak to bylo s Hydem! Prý infarkt! A jak bezcitně jste zabil Jesseho. Chtěl Vás udat, fajn! Říkal mi šlapko, fajn! Mohl jste si ho odchytnout někde jinde, omráčit ho, vím já co, ale zabít ho skalpelem na deset metrů! Tehdy mi plně došlo, že jste bezcitný a nemůžete znát nic tak krásného jako je láska! A přišla jsem na to, že jsem se své kariéry, svého života, **všeho**, vzdala kvůli lásce ke zvířeti! Vzdala bych se toho všeho pro lásku s čistým svědomím, ale to by musela být aspoň opětovaná! A ona není! Tak už víte proč, chci spáchat sebevraždu! Nebo si snad myslíte, že bych měla sepsat paměti a nechat si je otisknout! Stoprocentně by to byl bestseller! ‚Jak jsem se zamilovala do masového vraha'!"  
Hannibal na ni zíral naprosto ochromený. Kde se to v ní vzalo? Nebyla to pravda, to, co řekla, aspoň větší část z toho. Nikdy jí nechtěl dokázat čeho všeho je schopen, uklízel její nepřátele místo ní, neměla by mu snad být vděčná? Z otázek jej probralo, když se otočila zpět k útesu a došla si až na okraj. Pár rychlých kroků a pevně ji držel dál od okraje.  
"Clarice! Co chcete slyšet, že Vás miluji? Myslíte si, že to slovo může vyjádřit to, co k Vám cítím? Nemůže. Nic nemůže! Udělal bych pro Vás cokoliv, chci abyste byla šťastná, klidně i v náručí jiného muže. Cokoliv, chcete být slavná, chcete, aby Vás všichni brali vážně, abyste byla známou hrdinkou? Tady stojím, zatkněte mě, odveďte mě do vězení. Dám Vám cokoliv, svoji svobodu, svůj život. Udělám pro Vás cokoliv, jen o jedno Vás prosím, a já nejsem muž zvyklý někoho prosit, neubližujte sama sobě! Jste silnější, než abyste to musela udělat! Jestli skočíte, skočím za Vámi. Jediné, co po mně nechtějte je, abych Vám dal pokoj, nikdy nedám. Nebudu mít klid, dokud Vás nebudu moci obejmout, políbit, dokázat Vám, že slovo láska je, v porovnáním s tím, co k Vám cítím, bezvýznamné!" křičel na ni.  
Clarice byla dokonale zaražená, zmatená, překvapená, nechápající… Ještě nikdy neviděla Hannibala Lectera v takovémto stavu. Neslyšela jej křičet. Ještě nikdy nezněl tak… zoufale? Ano, zoufale. Její srdce začalo opět pravidelně bít. Že by byl nakonec opravdu jen muž? Teď už nebyl ten bezchybný, geniální, neústupný, uzavřený, stoický a ďábelský bůh. Byl… normální.  
Ještě pořád brečíc a vzlykajíc opatrně zvedla ruku k jeho tváři. Opatrně jej pohladila, jako by se měl každou chvíli rozplynout. Vzal ji za ruku a přitisknul k ní rty. Clarice se celá zatřásla. Obtočil jí druhou ruku okolo pasu a přitáhnul si ji k sobě. Hlavu jí zabořil do vlasů a začal ji líbat na krku. Zavřela oči a kousla se do rtu. Nemohla to být pravda… po osmi letech odříkání, doufání, zoufání… Nemohla vydržet pouze jeho doteky, chtěla… musela, **potřebovala** se jej také dotýkat. Odtáhla od sebe jeho hlavu a jakmile se na ni překvapeně podíval, vrhla se na něj s dalším vzplanutím touhy. Líbala jej, jako by to byl jejich poslední polibek. Přitisknul si ji k sobě oběma rukama, přislibujíc, že už ji nikdy nenechá jít. Aniž by se od sebe odtrhnuli, začali se pomalu sunout k zemi, do zelené letní trávy. I kdyby chtěli, už by se nedokázali zastavit. Jediný, kdo té scéně, mohl beztrestně přihlížet, byl koloušek, který vylezl z lesíku. Pár vteřin zíral na dvě, podivně se pohybující, postavy, než zase zalezl zpět do lesa.  
Ani jeden z naší dvojice si nevšimnul, že slunce již dávno zapadlo.  
Měli jiné starosti.

THE END


End file.
